Daydreamer
by PalkiamaniacRK
Summary: First story. Keith keeps on daydreaming whenever Kellyn is around. Why? FINALLY UPDATED


I am so sorry people you had to wait long! But now here it is, the new chapters! Yeah, that was long, innit? But for the people who thought I actually discontinued the story, here's a little fact.

I never discontinue stories! I am a good person, and when I AM discontinuing a story, I just delete it from Fanfiction and work on other stories!

But still, enjoy! =3

AN: Thanks to Crona's True Sorrow, this story is back in action! But to tell you the truth, I almost forgot about this until Crona messaged me about it. I suddenly had a brainwave, an idea and continued this story. More or less, you should really thank Crona. She made me give up some time to write this! Well, actually, she reminded me. I almost forgot about this until she said. So blame me for playing too much Minecraft and Portal 2. Also you can check out her first story in FF! Wish her luck that people may like it! X3

WARNING: There may be a little fail lemon later in this chapter. So watch out for that! And since I had the Reproduction topic in Science, I guess I got a little better for a 12 year old…

Still though, hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Who knows what would happen if I did? I'll tell you. CHAOS. AND A LOT OF YAOI AND PALKIAS. THAT BELONGS TO PALKIA AND DIALGA. AND DIALGA'S THE FATHER. THERE. Now you know.

* * *

Keith sighed as he flopped down into his bed inside the Ranger HQ resting chambers with the light off and the door locked. Today was the day he and Kellyn were going to hang out at the beach with the other Rangers. He was really nervous about meeting Kellyn again for a long time, except from the time of the party Rythmi and the other operators were throwing at the top floor of the HQ. What was so weird about that, you ask? Well, since Operation Brighton, Keith had loved Kellyn since.

That's right, loved. He was gay now, great. The redette sighed in his pillow, breathing in the pillow's smell. And when he found that out, he was avoiding Kellyn ever since. Even when he called via Styler, he ignored every call he received from Kellyn. The only person knowing about this was Kate, as she was a bit suspicious with Keith at first. When he told her about his dilemma, he took one look at her and instantly saw a nearly scary flash in her eyes.

So he found out two things right after Operation Brighton. One, he was gay for one of his best friends. And two, another one of his friends was… Somehow spying on him and the other guys. So we have that.

A knock on the door.

"Go away, no-one's here!" Keith shouted through his pillow, hugging it and rolled over to his back.

"Keith, it's me, Kellyn." Kellyn's voice echoed through the room. Oh damn.

"I thought you were going to beach with the others? Don't worry, I'll be there. You didn't have to wait for me." The redette said through his pillow. A bit of silence went after that.

"… but you haven't been answering my calls through your styler. I wanted to check if you were alright. But if you insist you're alright, then I insist too." The brunette stopped there, and walked away from his door.

Good, he's gone… Now, how to relieve of this damn erection very quietly…?

Once the problem was gone in five minutes flat, he turned the lights back on and changed into casual clothes for the beach, also changing his boxer shorts into swimming trunks in case he wants to swim with a certain somebody. When finished, he unlocked the door, but just as he opened it, Kellyn came in tumbling inside the room with a grunt. And with a quick reaction from the redette, he closed the door and dragged Kellyn onto the bed, receiving angry curses when doing so.

"Ok Kellyn, speak up!" Keith demanded an answer from Kellyn as he sat at the edge of the bed, as he was frustrated that he was still here waiting for him.

"Hey hey, watch the hair! And while you were masturbating off yourself, Kate was forcing me to eat gummy bears down by the corridor!" Wait… Gummy bears?

"Wait, what's so bad about gummy bears?" Keith asked him, completely forgetting about

"Well… Ever since she spiked my juice, I refused to eat any of her food again… Because I found myself feeling sick and hurling up the next morning!" Kellyn exclaimed, face palming himself with disgust from the memory.

"Ouch, that sucks man…" Keith commented at the memory, cursing to himself in his mind for being attracted to Kellyn. Damn erections… The red haired teen covered his big problem, but it was too late. Kellyn saw it out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh god, you're huge…" Kellyn subconsciously commented on Keith's problem, as the redette turned around to face him fully with a shocked expression.

"… What?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Kellyn quickly answered back, as he turned away from Keith, blushing from embarrassment.

The two just then let silence take them. 'I really need to break the silence.' Kellyn's thought in his mind. He really hated silence. It means suspense, and Kellyn hates suspense. So he took a peek at what Keith was doing, and it wasn't what he was expecting. The taller male was just sitting down comfortably on the bed, hands locked with each other and staring at the floor. Like a boss.

'Oh gosh, he looks so handsome by this angle. Why don't I make the first move…? He does need to solve his problem before going to the beach this afternoon. I'll guess I'll have to do it for him.'

Kellyn quietly and calmly snaked out of the bed, and appeared right in front of Keith's face. At first, Keith was about to shout something out, when Kellyn covered his mouth before he could interrupt the environment they were in. The buizel's head roamed down to Keith's shorts, as Keith realized where this situation was going.

"Kellyn, why are you-" The brunette shushed him, snuggling onto his bulgy fabric before answering his interrupted question.

"I'm solving you're problem." Kellyn whispered as he leaned up to the blushing male gave a light peck on the lips to Keith before resuming his business to the huge erection. He slowly slid down two layers of pants and watched in amusement as the erection twitched when free from the hot prison inside Keith's pants. The receiver smiled, as he sluggishly opened his mouth to give the red Keith a blowjob to relieve the pains of unwanted attention. As Kellyn started to lick the top of the large member teasingly, the receiving side of the end moaned in response to the new feeling besides his hand.

"O-oh god…!" Keith stuttered out words as he clutched the covers and nearly felt himself climax before Kellyn got to the good part. The brunette sighed pitifully at the stamina the redette had. To make it quicker and more pleasurable for the pleasure crazy red head, he immediately decided to deep-throat his huge erection real fast. Keith gasped at the sudden pleasure, as his blushed grew hotter and a hot stream of white shot up from his cock. As Kellyn felt the semen rush up in his slick mouth, he quickly swallowed it, erasing the event of what happened right now in Keith's room.

"Whoa… Kellyn… I… I never knew…!" Keith gasped for breath after the sudden pleasure he had from the 'experienced' brunette. Kellyn wiped his lips from remaining semen, as he stood up on his knees and went down from the bed.

"Hey, I solved your problem. Safe and fit to go to the beach now, right?" The top Ranger chuckled a bit, sending little tickles through the teen's spine. God, why does he have that angelic voice of his…?

Proving to think that someone was filming their activities, he thought he saw a camera withdraw quickly as he pulled up his pants while still lying down on the bed.

* * *

"Yes!" Another brunette whispered in triumph. She was a girl to be very obvious, and he had spiky pompoms that stood out from her hair. Wasn't she in style? Anyways… "I did it! I got some Comeradeshipping on tape~! I can't wait for Solana and Summer to see this, they will freak!"

So yeah, this chapter was actually a day late before it had to be published. Yeah, reviews are loved! Oh, and if you want to review again, just send a PM! Now, I'm outta here! My bedtime is overdue! DX Oh, and if you're wondering when the Daydreaming starts, it's the next chapter! 8D


End file.
